Cluckin’ Bell Corporation
thumb|Das aktuelle Cluckin’-Bell-Logo, 2008 Die Cluckin’ Bell Corporation (meistens nur '''Cluckin’ Bell'; nicht Clucking Bell)'' ist eine 1982 gegründete Fast-Food-Restaurantkette aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. San Andreas thumb|Cluckin’-Bell-Logo, 1992 Essen spielt in San Andreas eine größere Rolle als in jedem anderen Teil der Serie. Isst man zu wenig, stirbt man irgendwann. Isst man zu viel, hat man an allen Ecken und Kanten Probleme, sei es beim Laufen oder bei Missionen. Man muss dieses ausgleichen, indem man das Fitnessstudio besucht. Aber uns soll jetzt nur Cluckin’ Bell interessieren, das Fast-Food-Restaurant, das Kentucky Fried Chicken und Taco Bell parodiert (letzteres Logo ähnelt mehr dem von Taco Bell). Beat the Cock Beat the Cock ist in San Andreas der Iron Man Contest. Man muss einen Triathlon hinlegen: Schwimmen, Radfahren und Laufen. Diesen Wettbewerb gibt es zweimal, einmal in der Fisher's Lagoon und am Santa Maria Beach in der Nähe des Leuchtturms. Um teilnehmen zu können, muss man körperlich fit sein. Die Belohnung ist jeweils ein Preisgeld von 10.000 Dollar. Menüs Siehe Hauptartikel Cluckin’-Bell-Menüs Trivia * In Pilgrim essen die Kunden schwarze Burger des Burger Shot. * Cluckin’ Bell sponsert die Las Venturas Bandits. * Die Theke in San Andreas war ursprünglich schwarz. * Auf dem Kassenbildschirm, auf dem eigentlich Cluckin’ Bell stehen sollte, steht fortwährend der Name des Burger Shot und auch die Trinkplastikbecher tragen das Logo von BS. * Im Cluckin' Bell in Bone County kann man mit etwas Glück auf den rechten Verkäufer springen und von dort aus dem Geschäft springen, wo man einige Zeit runterfällt. * Das Cluckin’ Bell-Restaurant in Bone County ist von 23.00 Uhr bis 06.00 Uhr geschlossen und in dieser Zeit nicht begehbar (der gelbe Keil vor der Tür verschwindet). Alle anderen Filialen haben dagegen rund um die Uhr geöffnet. * Wenn man sich in San Andreas bei Cluckin' Bell etwas zu essen kauft, sagen die Verkäufer Dinge wie: "If you come back, you're a moron." (dt. "Wenn Sie wieder kommen, sind Sie ein Trottel."). Wahrscheinlich ist damit gemeint, dass die Angestellten von Cluckin' Bell ihren Job hassen. Aber manchmal antworten sie auch nett. Restaurant-Standorte Insgesamt betreibt die Cluckin’ Bell Corporation zwölf Restaurants in San Andreas. * Los Santos, East Los Santos * Los Santos, Market * Los Santos, Willowfield * Whetstone, Angel Pine * San Fierro, Downtown * San Fierro, Ocean Flats * Tierra Robada, Tierra Robada * Bone County, Bone County * Las Venturas, Creek * Las Venturas, Emerald Isle * Las Venturas, Old Venturas Strip * Las Venturas, Pilgrim Galerie Datei:Cluckin' Bell, East Los Santos.jpg|Cluckin’ Bell, East Los Santos, Los Santos Datei:Cluckin' Bell, Willowfield.jpg|Cluckin’ Bell, Willowfield, Los Santos Datei:Gallery353.jpg|Passant beim Essen DSC00800.JPG|Cluckin' Bell Market, Los Santos DSC00816.JPG|Cluckin' Bell, Bone Country, Bone Country gallery2199.jpg|Eine geschlossene Filiale, Strip gallery1813.jpg|Cluckin´Bell, Old Venturas Strip Cluckin' Bell Downtown SF.jpg|Cluckin' Bell, Downtown San Fierro Verkäufer In jedem Cluckin’-Bell-Restaurant gibt es, wie schon erwähnt, zwei Verkäufer, die du normalerweise immer nur von vorne siehst, da du ja vor dem Tresen dein Fast Food kaufst. Geh doch aber mal hinter den Ladentisch und schau auf den Rücken der Verkäufer und du wirst den Slogan „Taste the Cock“ erspähen. Bist du dem Englischen mächtig, wirst du jetzt was zu lachen haben: Cock bedeutet im Englischen „Penis“ als auch „Hahn“, also „Probier den Penis/den Hahn“. Werbespot 1 Sänger Kikeriki, wir sind ein großes Unternehmen Kikeriki, und niemand kann uns aufhalten Alle, die an uns zweifeln, können zur Hölle gehen Es ist Zeit für Cluckin’ Bell Direkt vom Massentierhalter auf Ihren Teller Das Leben eines Hühnchens ist echt nicht zu beneiden Sie sind bis oben hin vollgepumpt mit Chemie Hühnchen Die haben sogar meinen Brustkorb aufgebläht Sänger Zum Fettwerden füllen wir sie voll mit Hormonen Zumindest mischen wir keine Ratten mehr rein Ich mag Hühnchen mit beschissenem Geruch Und darum liebe ich Cluckin’ Bell Sprecher Cluckin’ Bell – Leiden hat noch nie so gut geschmeckt! Werbespot 2 thumb|Der Innenraum * Kikeriki, es ist Zeit für Hühnchen * Kikeriki, es ist Zeit für ein Fest * Die Verkäufer sind echt originell * Das z.B. liebe ich an Cluckin’ Bell * Das Hühnchen ist ein Vogel mit ’nem kleinen Hirn * Wir versichern, es macht beim Töten keinen Lärm * Wir schrumpfen ihren Kopf und braten sie schnell * Das ist das Gute an Cluckin’ Bell * Kikeriki, wir sind psychotische Irre * Kikeriki, und auch völlig kirre * Wir streiten Massentierhaltung ab * Ich vertell’ * Komm runter zu Cluckin’ Bell * Männliches VO: Cluckin’ Bell – wenn Sie es genossen haben, starb das Hühnchen nicht umsonst! Besonderheiten Schaut euch mal das Schild beim Drive-Thru bei der Cluckin’-Bell-Filiale in East Los Santos genauer an: Auf dem Schild kann man eindeutig Produkte von Taco Bell entdecken (z.B. eine Mexican Pizza). Somit ist eindeutig klar, dass Cluckin’ Bell nicht nur Kentucky Fried Chicken (wegen des „Bucket“ bei dem Riesen-Gacker-Menü), sondern dass der Konzern auch Taco Bell parodiert. Zusätzlich ist in der Mission Drive-Thru eindeutig zu sehen, dass die vier Burger-Shot-Menüs bekommen. Grand Theft Auto IV und Chinatown Wars thumb|CB auf dem [[Radar]] Auch in Grand Theft Auto IV ist Cluckin’ Bell wieder mit von der Partie. Allerdings ist nun aus dem weißen Hühnchenmaskottchen ein Farbiges geworden, die anderen Markenzeichen sind jedoch geblieben: Gelb, wohin das Auge reicht, Glocke mit Kamm oben drauf und das berüchtigte „Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!“ In jedem Cluckin’ Bell gibt es eine Statue, die Karate-Übungen ausführt, sie trägt die Aufschrift „Cluck Norris“, eine klare Anspielung auf Chuck Norris. Es gibt in Liberty City vier Filialen, wobei zwei nicht betretbar sind, da sie derzeit wahrscheinlich renoviert werden o.Ä. Cluckin’ Bell ist ein Sponsor des Liberty City Marathon. thumb|right|TV-Werbespot im Jahr 2008 Standorte Menüs Logo-/Werbeplatzierungen * Star Junction Fuhrpark * Yankee Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage en:Cluckin' Bell es:Cluckin' Bell fi:Cluckin' Bell fr:Cluckin' Bell nl:Cluckin' Bell pl:Cluckin' Bell sv:Cluckin' Bell Kategorie:Fastfood-Ketten Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen Kategorie:betretbar